


Romeo and Cinderella

by Mocheeeey279



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hurt/Comfort, I just really wanted to write this, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Like really loves him, Love at First Sight, M/M, for scientific reasons please imagine jisung in a skirt, i like to think that minho really loves jisung, inspired by Romeo and Cinderella by doriko, mayhaps they banged, there's nothing he would not do for him, yes this is that vocaloid song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26732173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocheeeey279/pseuds/Mocheeeey279
Summary: After a very long time, he had almost gave up. The night of his 20th birthday, Jisung had cried and wailed.One day, they would be free.Where Cinderella desperately wishes for his Romeo to come save him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 104





	Romeo and Cinderella

**Author's Note:**

> Hey what's up!  
> I was really inspired to write this and since I really couldn't sit still, I decided to quickly write it out!  
> This was inspired by Romeo and Juliet, sang by Miku :)  
> I just wanted to write a fic where Jisung was Minho's "princess", technically Jisung isnt a princess here but let me imagine—  
> I probably will write one where Jisung is Minho's pretty baby but that will have to wait lmao  
> Anyways, have fun reading! Please tell me what you thought of this <33

Juliet was always set to end her life in tragedy. A life where she would die, never knowing her beloved wasn't truly dead, what a shame. 

Jisung didn't want that end. He didn't want his life to end in a meaningless tragedy for other people's enjoyment. Rather than Juliet, he'd would better fit the nickname 'Cinderella'.

A boy kept under tight supervision of his overbearing parents who only sees him as a way to expand their business expenses. Never as their son. 

At first, Jisung was confused, why had he been subjected to this life? Why was he the lonely Cinderella, stuck staring out his balcony, longing for freedom. Why was he unable to roam free? Why was he alone in this cold and empty house? He wanted to leave this place.

He wanted someone to come save him. He did not want his life to end like Juliet. A lonely life, bound to die unloved and forgotten. 

Therefore he begged and begged, wishing that someone would take him far, far away from this cursed castle of his. 

After a very long time, he had almost gave up. The night of his 20th birthday, Jisung had cried and wailed. 

No one had come to save him. 

Yet, when his parents threw a large banquet in his name, Jisung found himself enamored with a man who had striking orang hair with eyes as sharp as those of a panther. Jisung could not break the eye contact that he held with the stranger. He was pulled by an invisible force.

Before he knew it, he was falling head first into the unknown. The stranger had approached him, introducing himself as Lee Minho, future heir to the Lee Corp. But Jisung didn't care for such trivial things. He wanted to know Minho as he was, not who he was expected to be. 

On the night of his birthday banquet, Jisung had fallen in love with Lee Minho, entangling himself in the snares of love and lust. 

* * *

It was odd for Jisung, having someone who he can talk to so freely, so boldly. Minho knew of the rumours of the heir to Han Co. He knew of the burdening loneliness that the boy must've faced, locked in his family mansion from such a young age.

Minho certainly did not expect seeing an eye-catching boy with cheeks so chubby, they resemble that of a squirrel. For some reason, Minho found himself being pulled to meet the boy. 

Fast forward a few months later and Jisung was star struck by Minho, worshiping the ground the older boy walked. He wasn't as lonely as he used to be since he had met Minho on that fateful banquet night. Minho filled his quiet days with laughter and joy, whether from gifts or jokes, Minho had brought him a lot of joy. 

Jisung had not realise when he had fallen for his first friend. It seemed like a natural process.

Falling in love for Minho was as smooth as a river flowing down a mountain. 

His romantic feelings were brought onto light when he had, in the spur of the moment, leaned in to kiss Minho when the older boy came to visit him through his balcony. Fortunately, Minho had shared the same affections, holding Jisung close to him as he confessed his suppressed emotions towards Jisung.

For the first time in his 20 years of living this miserable life of his, Jisung cried joyous tears. Perhaps, he would not end like Juliet. 

From then on, Jisung spent every second he could with Minho, texting him or having secret rendezvous at night when Minho would snuck in through his balcony. 

On these nights, Jisung would allow himself to relax within the warm and solid comfort that Minho provided. He'd pour his heart out to the Lee heir, choking on sobs as he'd reveal the hardships he experienced in this lonely mansion of his. 

Every time, without fail, Minho would kiss his fears away, swearing on the moon that he'd take Jisung away from this cruel reality of his one day. 

One day, they would be free.

* * *

Despite his budding romance with Minho, his parents were still overbearing and scrutinizing of his every move. They still saw him as an object of use, an item for power and money.

Jisung's hope of living the rest of his life peacefully with Minho died when his parents announced that he was getting married to the daughter from a partnering company. 

_"W— What? Mother, Father, please!"_

_"Our word is final, Jisung. The wedding will commence in a month."_

_"Please, dont do this—! "_

All hope was lost for him.

Jisung called Minho that night, the sorrow in his heart overwhelmed him greatly. Jisung had told Minho that he wishes he was with him, enveloped in his arms, away from the cruel cards that life had dealt to him. 

He'd soon be surprised when Minho suddenly appeared, knocking softly on his balcony doors. Not wasting a single moment, Jisung pulled his balcony doors open and surrounded himself in Minho's warmth. 

Minho, who Jisung loved.

Minho, who had save Jisung from losing himself all those months ago.

Minho, who had swore on the moon and his life that he would take Jisung far away from this place.

His Minho, who Jisung had given all of him to. Throwing away the last bit of innocence that he held. 

By morning, the only evidence of their sinful deeds would be a ring that adorned Jisung's left ring finger. A gift from Minho, a reminder that Jisung belonged to Minho as much as Minho belonged to Jisung. Their souls were forever interweaved with one another, a labyrinth of threads tying them together. 

Jisung had been doomed to fall from the start.

* * *

Following the month to his inevitable wedding, Minho's company had been increasingly close to Jisung's. Jisung didn't understand it at first but he had always sense anger and hatred from his father whenever the Lee family was mentioned. 

When Jisung had thought to ask, the only response he had been given was, "They're nothing but a family of thieves and liars." 

Oh, how true his statement was. The Lee family were thieves and liars. 

It was evident in their eldest son who had stolen the Han heir's heart and lied to his father when asked. What irony.

Despite the ever nearing wedding with a businessman's daughter, Jisung was not worried.

No, not one bit, for he had trust in Minho who promised to take him away. 

And promised he did. 

A week before his planned wedding, Minho had once again snuck to balcony. When Jisung opened the doors to greet him, Minho had barged into his room, tugging Jisung with him.

"Hyung...?"

"Pack your essentials, my love. We're leaving tonight." Jisung thought his ears deceived him. "T—Tonight? You swear?"

Minho turned to him, pulling him into a sweet kiss, intoxicating Jisung despite the abundance kisses that they had already shared. 

"I swear on my life, beloved. We're leaving."

Jisung scrambled out of his embrace, going back and forth in his room to pack the essentials into a duffel bag that he's kept hidden from his parents. When he was all set and ready to go, bundled in a coat to keep him warm, he returned to Minho's side. "I'm ready."

The smile that Minho gave him was soft and filled with affection. 

They walked to the balcony, Minho being able to land on the ground below safely. He has taken Jisung's duffel bag with him, all that's left is for Jisung to follow in his steps. 

The brunette turned back to take one last good look at his room. It was always so barren, so grey in his 20 years of living in this lonely house of his. 

But all of that was of no importance anymore.

Now, he had Minho and that was enough. 

So, with a deep inhale, Jisung swung his legs over the balcony and jumped down into the arms of his beloved. 

By the time the Hans would realise that their only son was missing the next morning, Jisung and Minho was halfway across the world. Far away from the boring, lonely, grey walls that Jisung was so accustomed to. 

His life had not ended like Juliet but he was no Cinderella, either. 

He was just Jisung. 

A 20 year old who was so deeply in love with a fiery orang haired man. 

He had escaped the tragedy that Juliet was sentenced to, the cruel cards that life had dealt to him.

But he was no longer Cinderella who begged to be saved from the confines of his bird cage, away from the harsh reality that he lived.

Now, he's able to live as Jisung, a man who was happily married to his husband, Minho. 

Minho who was his Romeo. His Romeo who saved him, breaking the chains that locked him in his lonely mansion. 

This was his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it! I really hoped that you enjoyed this short fic! I had fun writing this, experimenting with the words and situations. It really was a blast to write this! Please tell me what you thought of this and have a great day! :D
> 
> If u wanna screaming abt minsung, changlix, jeongchan or seungjin to me, hit up on twitter at @snsyafiqah279 :)


End file.
